Enganchado a ti
by Ada-chan
Summary: Es un día especial... y Shu quiere demostrar cuanto quiere a su amado Yuki... Es un OneShot con Lemon. [YukiShu]


_(Disclaimer: Gravitation no me pertenece. Es únicamente de Maki murakami. K pena la verdad… si yuki fuera mío… mejor dejo de pensar y empiezo el fic.)_

**Enganchado a ti.-**

"_No me apetece ir, ¿Por qué tengo que ir? Esto seguro es idea de Tohma… ¿Qué querrá esta vez?"_

**-Yukiiii, si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde a casa de Mika!**

**-Ya voy, baka….**

Estando ya arreglados, (shuichi vestía con un pantalón de cuero negro ajustadillo, una camisa de manga larga, de seda color rojo morado, y encima un chaleco de cuero fino negro. Yuki iba bastante informal, pero elegante, lucía una blusa color hueso, unos pantalones negros de tela y una chaqueta a juego) se dispusieron a salir del apartamento para ir a casa de Mika, allí les esperaban todos los demás.

"_Me encanta que se vista así… se le ve tan inocente y tan maduro a la vez…. Uff mejor me tranquilizo… ahora no es momento…. Bueno… ¿y por qué no?... Yo no quiero ir y si lo engatuso pues él tampoco querrá ir…."_

Me acerco a él por su espalda y lo aprisiono con mis brazos, es un abrazo sensual, cargado de pasión. Le rozo. Él gime. _"sí, definitivamente sé lo que le gusta, cuándo y dónde quiere..."_

**-¡Yukiiii! ¡¡Ahora no! ¡¡Que llegaremos tarde!**

**-¿Qué tan importante es esa reunión, para que no quieras estar conmigo, uhmm? **

**-Yuki….etto….es que…bueno… cuando lleguemos allá, te lo diré.**

Se gira y me besa. Me he quedado pasmado… _"ya no me quiere, desde cuando me rechaza, Nunca lo ha hecho… Me siento mal…"_ Me vuelve a besar. Me confunde. Dice que no quiere pero me besa con pasión... _"No importa, si quiere ir a esa condenada reunión, iremos… ya buscaré la forma de vengarme por este desaire que me ha hecho…"_

**-Está bien… vamos entonces. Apresúrate.**

Salimos de casa, cierro y cogemos el ascensor. Abajo, en el aparcamiento, me vuelve a besar igual que antes, pero es distinto… es suave y tierno… me dejo llevar y lo abrazo contra mi... _"¿¿desde cuando, me dejo llevar por sus besos?"_ Lo corta.

**-Yuki, ¡¡que llegamos tarde!**

**-….Baka……**

"_Me mira sonriente… si me vuelve a besar juro que no responderé… y esos ojos violetas, siempre me pierdo en ellos… son hipnotizantes, además él sabe usarlos para conseguir lo que quiere…"_

Subimos al coche, arranco y pongo rumbo a casa de mi hermana.

Llegamos y todos están allí. _"No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, que pésimo día, nadie me ha dicho nada, ni siquiera Shuichi, él mejor que nadie sabe qué día es hoy…"_

**-Yukii, Yuki, Yuki….**

De un salto se cuelga de mi espalda y me tapa los ojos, _"¿Qué se traerá entre manos, además no estoy de humor, sobre todo estoy enfadado con él"_

**-¡¡¡Bakaa! ¡¡Bájate! Mira que no estoy de humor…**

Noto su aliento en mi oreja_… "ah… como sabe utilizar sus técnicas…" _Me susurra algo…

**-Yuki…mi koi…camina hacia delante….por favor…**

Camino sin pensármelo dos veces… _"¿Por qué he reaccionado así?"_

**-Sigue un poco más….así….otro paso máss… un último paso…mmm. Muy bien!**

"_¿Desde cuando me posee de esa forma, me he dejado guiar como si de una marioneta se tratara"_

**-Y ahora baka, ¡¡bájate!**

Se baja y me da un beso, esta vez si que es muy pasional, casi me he derretido con solo sentir el roce de su lengua en mi labio superior… _"No puede ser, deseo tenerlo aquí y ahora… ¿Pero qué me pasa? Soy yo el que nunca pierde el control, soy yo el que maneja la situación, soy yo el que lo hace disfrutar a él… ¿Por qué esta necesidad de que me de más besos, de que me dé más caricias, de tenerlo?"_ No aguanto. Lo abrazo y lo atraigo hacia mí, me importa bien poco si todos nos están mirando… _"Un momento, ¿nos miran, me lleva con los ojos tapados… no…"_

Lo suelto cortando de sopetón el beso y el abrazo. Luego me doy cuenta de que hay una mesa. Me acerco, y mi corazón da un vuelco. Hay una tarta. Tiene algo escrito. La caligrafía es perfecta. Las letras son de chocolate… Las leo: ¡Felicidades Eiri!

"_No puede ser… ¿qué es esta sensación que me invade?"_

Lo miro y lo veo con una bella sonrisa en su esbelto rostro. _"Te quiero, Shuichi… _Que ganas de decírtelo tengo, pero nunca encuentro el momento… y tú, sin embargo, me lo dices unas mil veces al día…"

Esbozo una leve sonrisa que tú solo captas. Me alegra que solo tú seas capaz de ver al verdadero Yuki.

**-¡FELICIDADES YUKIIII!** –me dices saltando de alegría.

Luego todos se nos acercan y me felicitan, nunca me había sentido tan bien rodeado de tantas personas conocidas.

Pasan las horas y tú has pasado casi todo el tiempo charlando con el plasta de ryuichi… _"No sé porqué le tengo tanta rabia… será que pasa más tiempo contigo que yo…"_

"_Parece que se encuentra mal… ahí va mi hermano, el pervertido, a ayudarle en el baño… (¬¬¿¿ayudarle…?), seguro que ha comido algo que le ha sentado mal…"_

Entre tanto veo que Tohma se me acerca _"¿¿que querrá?"_

**-Eiri-san, veo que te ha sorprendido e incluso te ha agradado la idea de shindou-kun, de celebrar tu cumpleaños… aunque pase más tiempo con ryuichi que contigo**…

"_Ya está de intrigante, ¿por qué viene a fastidiarme, ya sabia yo que algo se traía entre manos…"_

**-…..! ¿Qué quieres Tomha?**

**-Solo venía a darte las felicidades Eiri-san!**

**-Ya me las diste hace un par de horas…**

Me levanto y lo dejo ahí parado, sin tiempo a que me diga algo más que me enfurezca. _"¿Por qué es tan quisquilloso?"_

Busco a shuichi, y lo veo en la puerta del baño junto con Mika, Tatsuha y el propio ryuichi en un estado bastante pésimo...

Está apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una pose entre asustado (por la evidente preocupación por su amigo) y otra de la que es totalmente inocente del efecto que causa en los demás… _"¿Tal vez tengo miedo de que se vaya de mi lado, de que alguien me lo arrebate…?"_

Me acerco por su espalda, sabe que me acerco, y profundiza su postura… Mis manos, con suma suavidad, se acercan a sus costados para luego entrelazarse entre si y poder atraerlo hasta mi. Se deja hacer… _"¿Cómo no? Si después del plantón que me dio en casa…. Mmm creo que voy a saldar mi cuenta…."_

Me acerco a su oreja, poso mi respiración en su cuello. Sin hacer ningún movimiento noto que se estremece ante este suceso. Esto hace que sonría…

**-Shu-chan… me has dejado abandonado… y me he sentido solo… sin ti…-** (mis labios rozan muy suavemente su cuello).

**-ah…yuki… no…no… estamos…solos…mmm**

**-Eso lo arreglo fácilmente…**

Aún abrazados y sin dejarle que me bese, procedemos a subir las escaleras _"he recorrido esta casa millones de veces y se qué cuartos están libres y cuales no…. Aunque es la primera vez que la recorro acompañado..."_

Luego de subir las escaleras llegamos a un pasillo que da a una sala bastante grande, en la cual se aprecian multitud de cuadros, una chimenea, cuatro sillones triples, y una gran alfombra morada…

Aquí, a la luz de las velas y de la chimenea, comienzo a besar su cuello, para luego dirigirme con sumo cuidado a su lóbulo, el cual mordisqueo suavemente.

**-ahh… yuki…onegai déjame besarte… no aguanto…**

Nunca una suplica me sonó tan deliciosa como esa. Con gusto, empiezo a girarme, sin despegarme de su cuello. Su respiración es entrecortada. Yo lo estoy saboreando. Saboreo cada parte de su delicioso cuello _"Que es mío y de nadie más…"_ Se lo dejo saber con una marca.

**-Yu..ki… baka… claro… que…soy tuyo… onegaii… dejam..**

No lo dejé acabar su frase, pues yo mismo tampoco aguantaba más sin saborear esa deliciosa boca.

Primero deslizo mi lengua por su labio inferior. Cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrar su lengua buscándome desesperadamente. No hice esa espera más angustiosa y la atrapé con la mía, empezamos, así, una danza de lenguas. Todo eran movimientos eróticos, no había nada salvaje sólo la pasión y la necesidad de sabernos nuestros. Ambos nos deleitábamos con ese beso.

Shuichi comenzó a pegarse cada vez más a mí. Nos rozábamos, cada roce era una sensación divinidosa. Estoy en la gloria.

De repente se suelta.

**-¿Qué ocurre...shu-chan?**

Solo me mira, con esa mirada inocente y llena de pasión, una pasión que se descontrola y me lleva hasta el séptimo cielo.

Me coge suavemente del cuello de la camisa, se da la vuelta y hace que me pegue a él _"ah… ¿cómo un simple roce suyo puede despertar en mí esta pasión y este deseo de tenerlo conmigo siempre?"_

Nos movemos. Me sienta en uno de los sillones _"¿En qué estará pensando...?"_

**-Yuki…**

Se acerca a mí con movimientos sensuales. Posa sus rodillas a mis costados y se sienta entre mis piernas.

**-Yuki…**

Me estremezco. Me susurra algo, nose estoy fuera de mí… _"Quiero hacerlo gemir ¡¡ya!"_

**-Yuki… tengo… una… sorpresa para ti…**

**-¿¿mm?**

**-¿Creías que me había olvidado, ne Yuki?**

**-…. Abandonado si me tenías……**

**-jejejejeje…. La espera hace que las cosas sean mucho más apetecibles.**

En ese momento lo besé con una lujuria, que no se de que lugar de mi cuerpo salió.

**-ahh… Yuki… hoy…... me toca… a mí…. mmm**

"_¿Qué hace?"_ Se separa. "¿A dónde va?" Se dirige con pasos muy sensuales hacia el aparato de música, "¿_lo tenía todo preparado?"_ Pone una música exquisita para este momento (supongamos Kenny G, o Enigma… son altamente buenas para estas ocasiones).

Se da la vuelta y vuelve con pasos muy lentos hacia mí… Se para y comienza a quitarse el chaleco negro muy sensualmente _"Pero… ¿por qué no deja que yo se lo quite? Se liará y luego tendré que ayudarlo…. Bueno pensándolo bien dejo que siga… ya lo ayudaré…"_

Se acerca, ya ha se lo ha desabotonado y lo ha puesto encima de la mesa, _"Falta el resto…"_. Ahora la camisa…. _"Pero…. ¿Cuándo ha aprendido ha hacer todo esto"?_ Se sigue acercando, no pienso, actúo. Le agarro de las manos y lo siento sobre mí. Es pura necesidad, necesidad de besarlo. Me ha excitado de una manera sorprendente.

**-….ah….Yuki…**

**-Te has…liado… con los botones…deja… que yo los desabrocho **_"Que excusa más tonta… pero da igual, seguro se la cree…"_

**-….mmm…Yuki…. no me he liado…. Ah… lo que pasa es que…... mmm…. Estás muy desesperado…hoy…… más de lo normal…... ahhh…**

"_Es cierto…. Pero no se lo voy a decir…"_ Comienzo a desabrochar los botones que quedan con las manos, mientras mi boca comienza a saborear su torso, sus pectorales, sus pezones… ahí pongo bastante énfasis… Ya no hay más botones…. Empiezo a acariciarlo. Se estremece. Me excita aún más.

Voy a quitarle la blusa…

**-RYU-CHAN NO TE ME MUERAAAASSSS! ¡¡¡¡AGUANTA! TU PUEDESSSS**

**-Tatsuha no seas tan escandaloso, Ryuichi no se va a morir porque vomite un poco.**

**-Pero, pero, MIKAA! ¿¿Seguro?**

**-Tatsu-chan……… tranquilo….. na….. no…..da…. me siento mal…. Creo….que….**

**-CORRE Tatsuha, llevémoslo a una de las habitaciones, que dentro hay baños y podrá… bueno corre…**

"_Dios, que susto nos han dado…."_ De la impresión shuichi ha volado a la otra esquina del sofá, no porque yo lo haya empujado, sino de la vergüenza que le da que nos vean…. haciendo…. esto…. _"Es normal, si casi siempre en el ascensor… MALDITA SEA es que no aguanto tenerlo tan cerca sin tocarlo y hacerlo mío…"_

**-Yu…Yu…Yuki…. Gomen na sai…… no… pensé… que…. Ohhh mierda….**

**-…Baka…. No ha sido culpa tuya…** _"Maldición y ¿ahora que? Con lo bien que esto marchaba…."_

**-AAhHHH!**

**-¿Qué…?**

Se acerca, otra vez muy sexymente. Me susurra…

**-Tengo otra idea… bastante mejor….**

**-¿mhm?**

**- No, no, no, es otra sorpresa…. Jejejejejeje espera aquí un momento…**

"_¿?¿?¿?"_

Al rato vuelve con una sonrisa muy amplia dibujada en su rostro… Saca el cd y se vuelve a ir….

"_¿Qué demonios estará tramando?"_

Ya vuelve, de la impaciencia no he podido evitar encender un cigarro… _"Me muero de la curiosidad"_

Se acera a mí otra vez…. Se vuelve a sentar otra vez encima de mí…. Se ha atado otra vez la blusa…

"_¿?¿?¿?¿?"_

**-Shuichi… qué….**

No me deja hablar… porque me ha quitado el cigarro y se lo ha metido en la boca de una forma muy sensual.

**-Shu…**

Captura mi boca antes de yo poder articular palabra alguna.

**-mmm ¿¿si? Yuki…**

**-Baka…… no…… ah…. fumes…**

**-ammms….**

Poso mis brazos muy sutilmente en su trasero, él mueve sus caderas haciendo presión… Una presión bastante excitante y dolorosa para…. mi 'amigo'.

A la vez que él hace presión, nos besamos cada vez con más pasión. El beso se vuelve muy lujurioso, nuestras lenguas danzan juntas y la vez se va formando una pequeña guerra para ver quien es la ganadora…

**-Señorito Shuichi… Gomen… pero ya está todo como usted pidió…**

**-¿¿Sii? Kyaaa, Arigatoo gosai mas.. Muchas Gracias, que rápido… ejejejjejejeje**

Sebastián se va…. _"¿¿Por qué hoy nos interrumpen todos? ¿¿Y que será eso, de que ya está todo listo?"_

**-Shuichi... que…**

**-Yuki… levántate… y cierra los ojos, ¿¿si?**

**-¿¿Para qué?**

**-Tú hazlo y deja que yo te lleve…**

**-…... está bien….**

**-Kyaaa, gomen, gomen… ven, ven, dame las manos…**

Se las doy, es raro tener los ojos cerrados y que me guíen (bueno ya lo hice está mañana cuando me dio la sorpresa). _"Es obvio que me va a dar otra… y es obvio de que se trata… pero bueno le haré el gusto, aunque es mi cumpleaños…. Da igual me gusta lo que ha estado haciendo y quiero ver que más hace…"_

**-Yuki hay escalones… abre los ojos… pero cuando lleguemos arriba los cierra otra vez, ¿¿vale?**

**-hmm…** _-"que raro no me acuerdo de estas escaleras…"_

Subimos y cierro otra vez los ojos… oigo que abre la puerta de una habitación _"jejeje"_

Me suelta, y me abraza por la espalda, siento que está bastante animado… _"jejeje…"_

**-mmm…. Yuki… ya puedes abrir los ojos….**

**-amm… y si no quiero, ne? **

**-Bueno… te perderás lo que te he preparado….**

**-¿¿mm?**

**-Si no abres los ojos no te lo diré….**

**-Convénceme entonces...**

**-ah! Bueno…. Está bien…. Hoy es tu cumpleaños y te lo celebraré como es debido…**

**-…………….**

De repente siento su respiración en mi cuello, y siento como sus manos comienzan a recorrer mi espalda….

Se va girando poco a poco _"que excitante es esto…"_ y se coloca (creo) en frente mío. Comienza a quitarme la chaqueta… _"¿Ehhhh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No noto nada? ¿Se cansó ya?"_

**-…. Uhmm… ¿¿shu-chan?**

**-jejejejeje tranquilo que ahora voy…. Estoy ambientando esto para cuando abras los ojos…**

**-¿y que te hace pensar que los voy a abrir, uhmm?**

**-Bueno… tú espera…. Ahí… con los ojos bien cerraditos…**

"_grgrgrrrr, sabe que me muero por abrirlos y no hace otra cosa que provocarme…. Bueno veamos que es capaz de hacer"_

Suena otra vez la misma música que antes…. Noto que vuelve otra vez…. Y así es…. Ha vuelto a la misma labor de antes…

Comienza a desabrochar los botones de la blusa… ya los ha quitado todos… me quita la blusa…. Noto sus manos recorrer todo mi abdomen, las acompañan sus labios, dejando tras de sí un camino húmedo. Se dirige a mi boca, primero da leves succiones a mi pezón **-ah!-** _"salió sin yo evitarlo... ¿cómo…?"_

**-jeje** _"A este paso haré que abra los ojos en menos de 3 seg… que bueno soy, jejeje…. De algo ha servido que ensaye…"_

"_Se ha reído… lo sé… no importa que crea que va a vencer…."_ Sigue succionando… Ahora se dirige a mi cuello, ahí se entretiene besando y soplando a la vez… llega a mi oreja _"uff peligroso… sabe que me encanta eso…"_ La asedia con su lengua, luego sus labios se encargan del resto…. Lo saborea, juega con mi lóbulo… _"me estoy derritiendo y solo ha tocado mi oreja" _

Su cuerpo se acerca mas al mío, nuestros miembros se rozan y se saludan. Me oigo gemir otra vez… quiero sentir sus labios junto a los míos… Mi deseo está apunto de cumplirse…. Y…. ¿se aparta?

Abro los ojos para ver que pasa…

**-je con que no ibas a abrir los ojos, ne?**

**-………. **_"Mierda me acaba de vencer así de fácil… esto no se quedará aquí…"_

**-jejeje bien Yuki… ahora que los has abierto…. No te arrepentirás…**

**-……….**

Se acerca a mí, me coge de las manos y me sienta en la cama, hay que decir que la habitación está perfecta, pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas esparcidas por el suelo, la cama y... el baño… _"¿¿aguantará tanto?"_

**-Ya te he dicho que es tu cumpleaños…y que te lo celebraré como es debido….**

**-……… ¿¿seguro?**

**-¬¬**

**-¡¡Está bien, está bien!**

Bien ahora que estoy sentado, veré lo que me tiene preparado…

Muy lentamente comienza a quitarse la camisa, _"se ve delicioso"_, sus movimientos lo acompañan y todo en él es pasión _"y yo tenia antes los ojos cerrados…" _y sensualidad.

Termina de quitarse la blusa, de repente se gira y se dirige a una pequeña mesita con una bandeja encima (en la bandeja hay, champagne, chocolate líquido, fresas y nata, y más fruta picada). Coge el chocolate y se vuelve….

Ipsofacto mete un dedo en el chocolate y se lo introduce en la boca… lo lame, lo succiona… lo saborea _"y eso que es su dedo…"._

Me mira…. Abre aún más sus ojos violetas…

Embadurna su mano en el chocolate y roza su mano en mi pecho, abdomen y nariz….

**-OOhh! ¡¡Mírate Yuki estás todo lleno de chocolate! ¿¿Qué haremos….? Hay que limpiarte que si no vas a manchar todo…**

**-Y con que piensas limpiar todo esto, ne? Ahhhh… Shu…mmm…**

Me ha cogido desprevenido… Ha comenzado a 'limpiar' el 'estropicio', _"y que manera de limpiar"_, noto su lengua, ansiosa de chocolate. _"Nose cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero me siento en la gloria… aunque… ya podría… hacer algo más, ¿¿no?"_

**-Ne… shu-chan…. Yo creo que ya está bastante limpio, ¿no?**

**-umm… ¿¿que tal si te tumbas?**

**-¿para qué?**

**-Tú hazlo…**

Me tumbo sobre la cama, las sábanas son de seda, con cojines rojos a juego

Siento que su boca se dirige al cierre de mi pantalón, lo abre con los dientes… me quita el pantalón, y ve mi erección…

Le miro y tiene toda la cara llena de chocolate… no aguanto, cojo su cara y comienzo a lamerla para quitarle el chocolate… busco con mi lengua su lengua, recorro con esmero su boca, me paro en cada centímetro de esa cavidad para saborearla…

**-Yu…ki…. Ah… espera… que, aún, tienes chocolate….**

**-¿¿Y a quien le importa….?**

Vuelve a embadurnar su mano en chocolate y posa un dedo en mi ombligo para luego bajar más y meter su mano bajo mi slip, llenando así de chocolate todo lo habido y por haber de mi miembro y alrededores…

**-ne, Yuki… ¿¿seguro que quieres que deje de limpiar este estropicio?**

**-………**

**-bueno… si no respondes es que no quieres que limpie más nada…. Me voy a la ducha…**

"_Pero que narices estoy pensando… Aa... no... Tú, no me dejas así…."_

Le agarro el brazo y lo atraigo hasta mí.

**-No creas que después de llenar todo de chocolate te vas a ir sin limpiar nada…**

**-Pero… tú dijiste que ya había limpiado suficiente, ¿¿no?**

**-Si… pero… ahora has manchado más cosas…. Que necesitan…. Ser limpiadas…**

**-umm, está bien…**

"_Ufff, que poco ha faltado…"_ Mientras me tumbo vuelve a su tarea de limpieza, la cual había abandonado y ahora pone mucho más empeño.

Noto como su lengua comienza a deslizarse por mi ombligo… Sin saber cómo, ya no tengo ropa interior… Mis muslos… Está ahí ahora…. _"¿qué hace…? Mmm… ¿por qué me hace sufrir?"_

**-mmm…. Shu-chaann…. no seas….ah….cruel….**

No responde…. _"¿MMM? ¿Y ahora qué pasa? ¿A dónde va? ¿Por qué no acaba de una vez?"_

**-….Yuki…. es que el chocolate me está empezando a empalagar…. Estás muy sucio y no quiero más chocolate…. que problema….**

**-¿¿…..y….?**

**-Bueno… habrá que hacer algo al respecto…. Y se me está ocurriendo algo…** (Mirada picarona hacia Yuki).

"_Me está asustando…. Hoy está especialmente inspirado…."_

Se acerca con las fresas y la nata….

**-Recuéstate…. anda Yuki…. Que esto va a ser divertido….**

"_¿Divertido?..."_

Unta la nata, como antes había untado el chocolate en mi erección…

**-ahaa… Está frío…. fuu….**

**-jejeje… ya lo sé…**

"_¿A que viene ese ya lo sé?"_ Noto algo aparte de la nata… como si fueran trocitos de algo… _"Amm las fresas… jeje… uuy….aahh…."_ Los trocitos de fresa quedan esparcidos por todos lados, y él tiene hambre de fresas…. Comienza mordisqueando los trocitos de fresa que han caído por los alrededores _"me hace cosquillas…"_ Luego se centra en mi erección… Hay un trocito en la parte superior que él muerde con suavidad produciendo en mí unas suaves descargas de placer. Pronto comienza a bajar más y poco a poco se va introduciendo mí miembro en su boca…

**-Ahhh…… delicioso…. Te ves delicioso…. mi shu-chan…. Mmm… lleno de… aahh… chocolate…. nata y…. fresas….**

Él me mira, sonríe de forma picarona e inocente y continúa su labor…. _"Poco me falta… pero aguantaré…."_

Mi respiración cada vez es más entrecortada… él, sube y baja con un ritmo exasperante… a veces lo aumenta, otras lo disminuye… _"Me gusta… y él lo sabe"_

"_Ya no puedo más… verlo así… de manchado… me excita de sobremanera… no puedo…."_

**-Ahhh…. SHU…. Ahh…. Mmm**

Se levanta… mi respiración es aún dificultosa, pero me siento y lo veo frente a mi con esa inocencia que le caracteriza… Acaricio sus mejillas llenas de todo un poco…. Lo atraigo y lo beso apasionadamente probando esa mezcolanza de sabores que tiene…. Me abraza... Me dejo llevar y lo acuesto bajo mi cuerpo…

**-Ahora es mi turno… shu-chan….**

**-aahh… Haii… mmm**

"_Me encanta, que sin yo tocarlo, ya esté en ese estado… Esta vez le voy a dar uso al champagne y a las fresas…"_

Cojo el champagne y bebo un sorbo… con ese sorbo le beso, para que así el pueda probarlo también… Dejo de besarlo y cojo una copa, en ella vierto una cantidad del líquido. Luego cojo las fresas y las meto en esa copa (recordemos que las fresas están cortadas en trocitos) para que así cojan el sabor de la bebida.

Saco un par de trocitos y los voy esparciendo por todo su torso y abdomen. Me quedo un rato mirándolo, observando como se arquea cada vez que lo rozo, cada vez que le pongo un trocito de fresa…

**-…Yuki… me has manchado…mucho… ¿¿no me vas a limpiar?**

**-……no se… no…se…**

Rodea mi cintura con sus piernas y me atrae hacia él.

**-No te escaparás…. Sin antes… terminar… esto….**

Ipsofacto me besa. Nuestros abdómenes y torsos se juntan y ambos nos impregnamos de fresas y champagne.

Dejo de besarlo, pues me pasaría toda la vida besándolo, para continuar con mi labor… comienzo a bajar por su cuello… Ese cuello adictivo y delicioso, únicamente tocado y marcado por mí… Se estremece. Continúo por su pecho y me detengo en ciertas zonas para saborearlo aún más, prosigo hasta su abdomen y me detengo en su ombligo. Lo saboreo a más no poder, un trocito de fresa ha caído dentro de su ombligo, lo saco con la lengua y lo trituro con mis dientes.

**-ah…mmm…. Yuki….mmmm…..o….one…..onegai…..**

**-¿hmm?- Me acerco a su oído** _"Escucharlo gemir me encanta…"_- **¿qué? Shu-chan** - le pregunto mientras acorto la distancia de nuestros cuerpos y hago presión…

**-Ahh…mm….aaahh…. Yukiiii….**

Rodea mi cuello con sus brazos y busca desesperadamente mi boca, no lo hago sufrir más y le doy el objeto de su deseo… Mientras, hago aún más presión, y ahoga sus gemidos en mi boca…

"_Le deseo, le quiero, y él lo sabe sin yo decir nada…"_

**-Te quiero…Yuki…**

"_¿Cómo sabe lo que necesito oír, y cuándo? Yo también te quiero mi Shuichi"_

Comienzo a deslizar mi mano hacia su abdomen, más abajo… más… llego a su entrepierna, está totalmente erecto _"Y eso que apenas le he hecho nada..."_ Le quito su pantalón… y…

**-¿mhm? Shu-chan…**

**-Es que…bueno…. Como el pantalón me queda muy ajustado….etto…buenoo… yo…**

**-shshhss….**

**-Además… así, te ahorro trabajo…**

**-No…. Lo que pasa es que eres un pervertidillo Shu…**

**-Etto….**

**-mmm… da igual, me gustas de cualquier forma….**

**-Yuki…**

**-¿si?**

**-Nada, nada…**

**-¿?¿?**

**-Te quiero…**

**-…Baka…. Yo también…** _"Te adoro"_

"_Me encanta que me sorprenda de esta manera… aunque se lo pervertido que puede llegar a ser, siempre hace algo de lo cual me deja perplejo… y esto es una de esas cosas"_

Comienzo entonces mi masaje. Veo como se arquea a cada movimiento que hago. Me da un concierto exclusivo y privado para mi solo, cada vez que estamos juntos… nunca suena igual. Siempre consigue encenderme con un solo suspiro suyo. Hace que me enloquezca. Es altamente adictivo. _"Eso me asusta un poco… nunca había dependido de nadie así…"_

Me lleno de él. Le beso el cuello mientras oigo como, a cada momento, pronuncia mi nombre. Nunca pensé que escucharlo fuese tan excitante. Después de martirizarlo a placer, comienzo a bajar. A medio camino me voy encontrando las fresas que, yo mismo, deposité hace poco. Me las como con sumo placer. Algunas las sujeto con mis labios y busco su boca para dárselas. Me topo con sus ojos amatistas que me embrujan y me atrapan, provocándome sensaciones jamás vividas.

"_Tengo que reconocerlo… soy adicto a su piel"_

Le beso profundamente, el trocito de fresa desaparece en nuestras bocas ávidas de amor. Tan solo sé que no quiero que jamás se separe de mí… Continúo masajeándolo.

**-Yu… ki… one… onegai…**

Sé lo que quiere… y no se porqué pero simplemente obedezco lo que me dice… Oírlo gemir es superior a cualquier placer terrenal… Voy dejando un surco de besos por todo su cuerpo a medida que desciendo. Cuando llego a su vientre me entretengo con una fresa que quedó ahí. Jugueteo con su ombligo.

**-Jejejejejjejejej… me haces cosquillas… ah…** - No lo dejo acabar, ya que he bajado hasta su erección y he posado un suave beso en su longitud. Poco es lo que tardo en probarla. –**Ahhh… Yuki… mmm… ahhh…**

Continúo con mi tarea. Mis movimientos lo enloquecen. Y sus gemidos me enloquecen a mí. _"Dentro de poco sé que acabará… pero está aguantando más de lo normal…"_ Sigo con este vaivén hasta que noto como todo su ser me inunda. Dejando unos restos deliciosos, los cuales le doy a probar en un beso lleno pasión. Entrelaza sus manos en mi cabello, y con sus piernas, poco a poco, me va atando a su cuerpo. Haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se rocen… haciendo que nuestras erecciones se toquen… No aguanto más y comienzo a dirigir una de mis manos hacia sus caderas.

Aún seguimos besándonos, pues el beso es tan adictivo que no puedo soltarme de él ni un segundo.

Una de mis manos juega traviesa, cerca de sus muslos. La otra está enredada entre sus cabellos rosados.

**-Ahh… Yuki… onegai… no puedo más…**

Sus suplicas hacen eco en mi cabeza. Son órdenes, que acato con mucho placer. Muy suavemente dirijo mi mano juguetona, hacia el interior del muslo y comienzo a rozar mis dedos cerca de su entrada. Noto como se arquea. Sabe lo que se avecina y rodea mis caderas con sus piernas. Unto mis dedos con la nata, el chocolate y demás que hay por todo nuestros cuerpos. Poco a poco voy introduciendo un dedo en su entrada.

Para mitigar el dolor que siente, lo beso. Juego con su lengua. A este paso ya he introducido el segundo dedo, y apenas lo ha notado. A cada momento que pasa se arquea más.

**-…Yu…ki… ah… si… no lo haces… ya… ahh… no aguantaré mucho más…**

**-Tranquilo…** _"No quiero hacerte daño…"_

Poco a poco introduzco un tercer dedo. Comienzo a mover mi mano en círculos para dilatarlo. Una vez y noto que ya está listo, saco mis dedos y poco a poco introduzco mi ser en él.

**-Shu-chan… relájate…**

**-Ahh… eso intento… pero es que me duele…**

Para intentar relajarlo, llevo mi mano hacia su entrepierna y la masajeo muy sutilmente, pues no quiero que acabe tan pronto… Al poco tiempo, se comienza a relajar y puedo entonces llenarme de él.

El ritmo que llevo es bastante suave. Su cara, su cuerpo y sus gemidos, me muestran todo el placer que está sintiendo. Me siento satisfecho al saber que le enloquece todo lo que le hago.

El ritmo cada vez va aumentando más. Nuestros cuerpos así lo piden. Ambos danzamos, en una sinfonía hermosa, acompasados a cada momento. Con cada movimiento somos un solo ser. El final de esta hermosa canción está por terminar, así que opto por sentarme. Subo a mi amado encima de mí, quedando abrazados y unidos. Nuestras almas se entrelazan en el firmamento de nuestro amor.

Shuichi empieza a moverse, a su vez lo masajeo muy sensualmente. Lo hago estremecer como en todas nuestras noches de pasión.

**-Yuki… no podré aguantar mucho más… ahh…** - Las estocadas son cada vez más profundas y más rápidas. De repente, empieza a besar mi cuello. Lo muerde. Demasiada pasión recorre por todo su ser, y esta es su forma de expresármelo.

Al momento siento como se derrama en mis manos, y como se arquea por el evidente éxtasis que siente. Al hacer esto provoca que yo también llegue a tal punto de de excitación que no puedo aguantar más y lo inundo con todo mi ser… _"definitivamente ha logrado agotarme…"_

Me recuesto hacia atrás, quedando él encima de mí. Ambos acompasamos nuestras respiraciones. Noto como se mueve y se acurruca a mi izquierda. Busco una de las sábanas y nos tapamos con ella.

Se ha quedado dormido… y entre sueños me dice…

**-Te quiero Yuki… **

A lo cual yo le respondo un simple 'Yo también' aunque en mi interior te diga _"Que te amo… Sé que estoy enganchado a ti… pues tú eres mi mayor vicio… Y es una adicción de la cual no me quiero librar jamás…"_

**-Te quiero, Baka…**

Y con estas últimas palabras consigo quedarme dormido, abrazado al ser que más quiero en este mundo, y al cual no voy a dejar escapar por nada.

**FIN**

_(N/A: Bueno… espero que el fic haya gustado… Es el primero k hago de gravitation y me ha costado lo mio… cerca de 4 meses he tardado… pero al fin lo acabee . k felicidad! Espero k si os gusta dejéis alguna señal… Muxas axias x leerme y hasta otra:D:D)_


End file.
